


Un ángel en la noche

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Castiel desaparece envuelto en amor (post 15x18)
Relationships: Amara & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Un ángel en la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Lu y yo estuvimos conversando el capítulo y pude darle forma a este borrador gracias a ella. I love you, bae.

Castiel desaparece envuelto en amor. Si algo pudiera opacar su felicidad, sería que Dean no pueda ver su gracia envolviéndolo, que no tenga la manifestación del amor de Castiel rodeándolo, que no pueda ver su propia alma iluminando el calabozo y todo el bunker. Su sacrificio tendrá que bastar, su último acto de amor tendrá que bastar.

Castiel desaparece con la última caricia entre su gracia y el alma de Dean y es suficiente.

*

Castiel espera dolor, sabe que el Vacío lo odia y va a buscar torturarlo en venganza por despertarlo y mantener el ruido. 

La realidad es peor.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sabe si está solo, no siente otra presencia, ni siquiera al Vacío. Se concentra en sus recuerdos, en el amor que lo mantiene despierto, sin rendirse.

Se ve en el Impala y rebelándose al Cielo y enfrentándose a Michael y golpeando a Dean y escondiendo la tableta y atendiendo gente en el Gas’n Sip y a Jack y a Sam y a Dean prometiéndole que no va a morir virgen antes de llevarlo… ¿a un bar? ¿a bailar?

El recuerdo se desvanece entre sus dedos, Castiel lo deja partir.

A veces piensa en los otros que deben estar rodeándolo, sus hermanos y sus enemigos. Ángeles que murieron por el plan divino y ángeles que murieron por su mano. Recuerda su amigo que amaba la humanidad y odiaba Titanic, el que tomó la mano antes de huir del Cielo pero a quien Castiel no pudo seguir. Recuerda haberlo matado. Siente el viejo dolor…

Su nombre es el primero que pierde.

*

Castiel no puede dormir, pero no puede seguir pensando. Cada momento que revive es un momento que el Vacío hace desaparecer para siempre.

No puede perder su familia.

No puede perder su amor.

*

Castiel duerme. Se da cuenta porque algo lo despierta. Le cuesta identificar qué fue exactamente, porque lo rodea una oscuridad poco familiar, de alguna manera distinta al Vacío.

\- Hola, Castiel. – dice una voz de mujer.

\- ¿Hola?

Hay cosas que tiene que proteger, se dice, pero no piensa en cuáles, personas a las que esconder. Recuerda que su nombre es Castiel. Recuerda que conoce esta voz. 

\- Despertar siempre es lo más difícil. – la oscuridad toma forma de mujer, alta y esbelta, cada momento más familiar – Renací como bebé y tuve que aprender todo de nuevo. ¿Debería alimentarte?

\- ¿Amara? – frunce el ceño. El nombre no debe ser protegido.

\- ¡Sí! – la mujer sonríe y le tiende una mano – Ven conmigo.

Hay razones por las que no debería, pero la obedece. En un pestañeo están en una sala iluminada y…

\- Cierra los ojos si necesitas hacerlo. Deja que vuelva. Tu gracia debería despertar.

Castiel está en el Cielo. Castiel murió protegiendo a Dean Winchester de Billie. Amara es la hermana de Dios. Chuck los quiere muertos.

Abre los ojos bruscamente, buscando un arma que no tiene.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?

\- ¿No vas a preguntar por tus amigos? ¿Por tu hijo?

\- ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Dónde está Chuck? – están frente a frente y siente el poder que emana de Amara. 

\- ¿Eres la razón por la cual Dean no pudo amarme? La marca unía nuestros destinos.

\- ¿Dónde está Dean?

\- Dean Winchester, sus amigos y todos los humanos están en la Tierra. Dios está en el Cielo. El Destructor está atrapado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo una historia que contarte, Castiel.

*

En el principio, fueron Dios y Amara, creación y destrucción. Luego, Dios creó los arcángeles y los ángeles, pero no fueron suficientes, eran seres desprovistos de historia. Los Leviatanes no supieron obedecer las reglas de la historia y Dios los encerró en el Purgatorio. Su hermana vio que no era correcto, que le habían privado de lo que le correspondía, consumir la obra defectuosa. 

Entonces Dios decidió encerrar también a Amara y entregar la llave de su prisión a su hijo más amado, Lucifer, antes de diseñar su obra maestra, los humanos. Y vio Dios que la evolución era buena, y que los dinosaurios debían desaparecer para que los pequeños seres pudieran crecer y que los homo sapiens eran mejores para su propósito que los neanderthal, que construirían ciudades y le alabarían.

Sin embargo, Dios no vio que Lucifer tentaría a su obra más perfecta en el jardín del Edén, ni que la llave de la prisión caminaría por la Tierra. Vio demasiado tarde que su hijo preferido crearía el Infierno, pero vio que era bueno. Cuando Eve parió seres monstruosos, le pareció graciosísimo antes de decidir encerrarla con los otros monstruos primordiales. Creó dioses menores porque las exigencias de los niños eran francamente agotadoras.

Finalmente, eligió un linaje. Escogió un hombre particularmente fuerte y heroico que vivía en algún rincón de Egipto y lo marcó. Un hombre casi normal, cuyo propósito sería producir los cuerpos para sus ángeles y, algún día, la pareja de hermanos del Juicio Final. En su omnisciencia, puede verlos enfrentándose, como sus propios hijos.

Dios creó el mundo. Luego se aburrió y creó otros mundos. Luego, se marchó a caminar, esperando el momento.

*

\- ¿Por qué me muestras eso?

\- Creación y Destrucción, Castiel. Nunca se trató del Bien y del Mal.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Chuck?

\- Él quería destruir el mundo, creyó que podíamos tener un nuevo principio. – sonríe con tristeza. – Nosotros fuimos el principio, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Si lo hubiera dejado continuar con su plan, nos habríamos consumido y el Cosmos habría desaparecido.

\- Dejaste que te absorbiera.

\- Yo era la Destrucción, pero él quería destruir. Todos sus esfuerzos me dieron tiempo para implementar mi plan.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- La era de Chuck ha terminado, Castiel. Lo encerré, pero no voy a cometer sus errores. – se descubre el pecho, dos marcas gemelas. 

Ha terminado. La guerra ha terminado. La esperanza late en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Amara?

\- Necesito todos los ángeles, el Cielo necesita todas las almas. Voy a ser la Dios que se merecen, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito que me acompañen. – hace una seña y ya no están solos. Ángeles y arcángeles los rodean. – No puedo ofrecerles creación, pero puedo ofrecerles vida. Tenemos almas que custodiar y un mundo que nos necesita. Les ofrezco liberarse de un plan que no les fue consultado y ayudarles a buscar su misión. 

\- Suena demasiado generoso para ser verdad. – Michael, con la expresión agria. Junto a él, un ángel joven le toma la mano. Le toma un segundo a Castiel para reconocer el alma de Adam Winchester.

\- Mi hermano les mintió, yo les ofrezco verdad. No hay certezas. La creación debe buscar su propio camino y ustedes son parte de la creación.

\- Protegeremos las almas. – Naomi y el sentido del deber.

\- Cuento con ello.

La decisión ya está tomada, lo saben. Si la Oscuridad quisiera podría consumirlos, pero está frente a ellos ofreciéndoles lo que nunca han tenido. Los ángeles quieren servir y Amara es un ser divino.

Van asintiendo poco a poco y desaparecen. Algunos a cumplir su misión, otros a buscarla. Puede que Balthazar vaya a buscar algo que robar.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Castiel?

\- Convertiste más ángeles.

\- Tenía la gracia disponible.

\- Si puedo elegir, si mis hermanos no me necesitan…

\- ¿Quién te necesita más, Castiel?

Podría decir la humanidad. Podría hablar de Sam y de Jack. Podría…

\- Necesito a Dean, necesito verlo.

\- Eres libre de ir con él. – le sonríe con tristeza. – Los hermanos Winchester y mi sobrino Jack tienen una misión en mi plan, que aceptaron el día que derroté a mi hermano. Sé que te han extrañado.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Estuviste casi un año en el Vacío, Castiel. Puedes volver a la Tierra y, cuando sea el momento, puedes volver al Cielo. – sonríe nuevamente – Creo que Rowena te permitiría incluso visitar el infierno.

\- Gracias. – hace una inclinación. – Yo…

\- No puedes prometer servirme, no todavía. – lo mira profundamente. – Se feliz, Castiel. Alguien debería serlo.

*

Castiel regresa directamente al bunker, deja que la luz del alma de Dean lo guíe directamente a su lado. Lo encuentra en la cocina, haciendo hamburguesas y cantando. Apenas lo ve, la felicidad lo sorprende. 

Detiene la música. Dean se da vuelta y se miran a los ojos. 

\- Hola, Dean.

El amor los envuelve.


End file.
